


Tent Shenanigans

by Imnotthatmatt



Category: Sister Claire (Webcomic)
Genre: Claire being adorable, Exhibitionism, F/F, Masturbation, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:14:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29599533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imnotthatmatt/pseuds/Imnotthatmatt
Summary: Marie and Claire share a tender moment in their tent.
Relationships: Claire/Marie Nabavi
Kudos: 3





	Tent Shenanigans

Once she started, she couldn’t stop. In and out, deeper and deeper until her knuckle was all that remained, just barely visible. Marie pulled and pushed that heat up, let it flow up until it washed behind her whole face, burning her cheeks and fogging her brain.

Claire looked on, legs criss-crossed and hands folded in her lap like she was studying something with polite interest, but that was where her apparent chill ended. Every few seconds she would shift her legs, clearly unable to find a comfortable position. Her cheeks were scarlet even in the semi-darkness, and her pupils were blown wide. Those eyes darted shyly from Marie’s face down to her hands to her boobs and back again, as if unsure of where she was allowed to look.

Her whole aura was burning red and bright, and Marie bathed in its focused spotlight, drunk on the attention.

She couldn’t help the rush of electricity that tingled her spine every time those curious eyes swept over her, seeing her vulnerable and naked on her sleeping bag, her tingling, completely libido-driven body open to the buzzing air between them. They had seen each other naked before but Claire had never  _ looked _ at her, watched her do something like this.

"Claire…” Marie’s voice felt cramped in her mouth. “Do you… maybe wanna touch me?”

Claire gulped audibly. She didn’t seem to have expected to be asked to participate. “I uh… I thu—thought you wanted me to watch?”

“You can,” Marie said, her fingers slowing so she could focus, “totally, but… if you did wanna touch me, I wouldn’t say no.”  _ I’d say fucking yes please _

Claire didn’t immediately respond, which was probably for the best. Marie didn’t want to overwhelm her, or things would get painfully and irreversibly awkward very quickly. But Claire’s hands were opening and closing and her eyes were running laps around Marie’s body. She looked flustered, but there was no hint of any real distaste in her eyes. “Y-yes, um… where do yuh-you— you want me to uh—?”

Marie smiled. Claire sounded like she was offering to assist with a chore around camp. She just wanted to help.

Marie shifted from lying on her side to lying flat on the cool, plush fabric, and reached over to Claire’s knee with her free hand, rubbing a thumb over it. “Anywhere you want,” she sighed.

Claire’s ears were red as she nodded. She kept her legs crossed and scooted herself off her sleeping bag and into Marie’s space. Her approach was magnetic to Marie’s body, who scooted her butt closer so that they met in the middle, hip to hip. She hissed at the sudden chill of the tent’s floor, sliding the sleeping bag under her legs again for warmth. Marie’s hand stayed on Claire’s knee, rubbing it reassuringly.

There were a few beats where the only sounds in the tent came from Marie’s hands— one rubbing Claire’s knee and the other making gentle wet noises between her spread legs. Then Claire’s hands rose from her lap and hovered over Marie’s body. She was looking imploringly at Marie’s boobs.

“Go ahead.” Marie arched up just a smidge.

Claire’s hands came down and cupped them delicately. It felt strange, and she welcomed the new feeling with a sigh. She felt the pressure of Claire’s hip against hers and curled into her a little, her finger making more deliberate strokes.

“I-is this good?” Claire asked. “Marie, is this okay? W-with you?”

_ “Yes.” _ Marie’s voice was soft. Claire was looking down over her shoulder at the space between Marie’s legs. “And you?” Claire looked back and hesitantly met Marie’s heavy gaze. She didn’t want to rush, didn’t want to overwhelm, but… 

“I’m alright,” Claire’s hands began to move, squeezing Marie’s boobs not entirely unprofessionally. It was like kneading dough. It was easy, and it made Marie tremble. Her nipples were so sensitive already, she hadn’t realized how much she needed to touch them, and now it wasn’t her, it was  _ Claire _ .

“…I’ll take c-care of you.” Claire bit her lip, looking down at her with so much focus. Marie stared at Claire’s mouth, letting her horniness overtake her as she imagined kissing those shy lips. What it would feel like if those ember locks trailed along her face. The fingers on Claire’s knee clenched a little.

They found a rhythm. Marie’s hips made straining circles, her pace steadily increasing, and as she flexed, Claire pushed and squeezed gently, and as she relaxed so did Claire’s fingers. Claire looked enthralled, delighted that she was having such a visible effect on Marie.

On and on, Marie climbed higher, a squeak escaping her from time to time, thoughts like  _ this is finally happening _ and  _ she smells so nice dammit  _ dancing around her frantic head. Claire was making her so wet, even when she had been just sitting and watching, but now Marie’s so out of control drenched and she just couldn’t care.

“I’m…  _ hah _ , I’m get— _ getting there…” _ her hips rose and fell, and she raised a jerking knee and turned against Claire’s hip, curling her body closer and feeling the rush of emotion flooding her body.  _ “Claire, ah—” _ she said, begging for something, anything, she didn’t know.

Claire’s hands left Marie’s boobs and instead cupped her cheeks.

In a tumble of unplanned movement, Claire leaned down and kissed Marie.

Marie’s eyes widened and her whole body flexed, pressing against Claire and shaking uncontrollably. Pleasure washed up into her brain, sending her skyward and lighting her whole body up with light. She wrapped herself around Claire, scrambling with her free hand to grab Claire’s head and pull her in. On and on her finger kept rolling and rubbing, and she kept on kissing Claire.

With the last of her ecstasy running from her, Marie relaxed. She pulled away to gasp for air, then dove right back in for more kisses, earning a happy  _ mhf!  _ Her eyebrows peaked as they meshed eagerly together.

So eagerly in fact that she didn’t even realize the flutter of pink petals falling on her hair.


End file.
